My Love Stories
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Cerita yang berisikan perjalan cinta seorang Akashi Seijurou, dan usahanya dalam mencari cinta sejatinya. Maaf tidak pandai buat summary. Warning: Melankolis Akashi.


Halo saya muncul lagi... Bukannya menyelesaikan fic saya yang satu itu (lirik T.C.S) sekarang malah membuat cerita one-shoot baru. Kebetulan sedang ada ide jadi saya membuat cerita ini, sekalian belajar buat cerita romance. Oke tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, silahkan dinikmati(?)

.

Hei perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijurou. Entah mengapa saat ini aku teringat kisah perjalanan cintaku yang seharusnya sudah kukubur dalam-dalam. Suatu kisah yang hampir membuatku tak berani untuk jatuh cinta lagi. Suatu kisah yang selalu membuat hatiku sakit tiap kali aku mengingatnya.

.

**My Love Stories**

**By: Rakshapurwa**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort dan Romance**

**Warning: OOC, typo, dan terdapat banyak dialog**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Seperti remaja pada umumnya, aku pernah menyukai seseorang. Kalau tidak salah saat itu aku masih berada ditingkat sekolah menengah pertama. Aku bersekolah Di SMP Teiko dan orang yang kusuka juga bersekolah disana. Pertemuanku dengan orang itu biasa saja tidak ada adegan tabrak-menabrak dan juga menangkapnya saat terjatuh. Malah pertemuan kami bisa dikatakan sangat tidak romantis.

Pertama kali aku melihatnya saat dia sedang berlatih basket digym sendirian. Sebenarnya itu bukan suatu kebetulan. Daiki yang memberitahuku kalau dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang menarik. Makanya aku berusaha mencari tau tentang orang itu.

Awalnya saat aku pertama kali melihatnya aku tak merasakan apa-apa. Tetapi setelah ia masuk menjadi anggota reguler tim basket Teiko aku jadi sering memperhatikannya. Aku suka saat melihatnya bersemangat latihan, saat dia berbicara dengan orang lain walaupun ekspresinya tetap saja datar, dan yang paling aku suka adalah saat dia tersenyum. Aku ngin sekali memonopoli senyuman itu. Aku tidak mau dia tersenyum kepada orang lain selain aku.

Aku tidak pernah sadar akan perasaanku padanya, sampai suatu ketika Momoi bertanya padaku _apakah aku sedang menyukai seseorang?_. Tentu aku langsung menjawab tidak. Tapi pertanyaan itu terus terngiang-ngiang dipikiranku sampai-sampai hampir tiga hari berturut-turut aku tidak bisa tidur.

Tapi sayang aku terlambat menyadarinya. Ketika aku sudah tau perasaanku, orang itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Daiki menyatakan perasaannya seusai latihan pada sore itu. Aku berharap orang yang kusuka menolak perasaan Daiki tapi ternyata dia menerimanya. Menerima perasaan itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis dibibirnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa sakit yang amat sangat dihatiku. Syukurlah aku tidak sadar akan perasaanku dan menyatakan perasaanku pada orang itu. Kalau dia menolak perasaanku mungkin aku akan menangis tanpa henti.

Begitu orang itu melihat kearahku dengan pandangan berbinar-binar, aku tau dia sangat bahagia. Walaupun hatiku sakit tapi aku harus bisa berpura-pura senang, aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa. Jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum dan berkata...

"Selamat Tetsuya aku turut senang melihatmu bersama Daiki."

.

Setelah hampir dua bulan aku berusaha menenangkan diri, aku kembali merasakan hal yang sama. Aku kembali menyukai orang lain. Ini semua berawal ketika orang itu secara tidak sengaja melihatku menangis. Tanpa sadar aku mencurahkan semua perasaanku padanya. Aku menceritakan akan rasa sakit hati yang kurasakan ketika melihat Daiki dan Tetsuya bersama. Entah mengapa sejak pertemuan itu kami menjadi dekat.

Dia selalu memperhatikanku, menanyakan bagaimana keadaanku. Seperti apakah aku sudah lebih baik? Atau apakah aku sudah bisa melupakan hal itu? Berulang kali ia selalu bertanya mungkin hampir setiap hari.

Kami juga jadi sering mengirim pesan dari sekedar membicarakan tentang tim basket Teiko sampai hal yang tidak penting. Aku selalu menunggu pesan darinya, lalu membalas pesan-pesan itu dengan sebuah senyuman dibibirku.

Awalnya kupikir aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, lagipula dia memang seniorku diTeiko. Tapi setelah sekian lama aku bersamanya akhirnya aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya. Aku ingin membuatnya menjadi milikku. Aku tidak ingin pengalaman pertamaku terulang lagi.

Jadi pada sore itu seusai latihan aku sudah memantapkan hatiku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan sebuah surat cinta, takut aku tiba-tiba kehabisan kata-kata saat menyatakan perasaanku. Aku menunggu hingga semua anggota tim pulang agar tidak ada yang mengganggu acaraku.

Ketika kuyakin semua sudah pulang aku pun bergegas mencari orang itu, kudengar dari yang lain sebelum mereka pulang mereka melihat _senpai_ berada diruang ganti. Jantungku berdetak sangat kencang, bahkan aku sampai sulit bernafas. Aku benar-benar gugup karena ini akan menjadi penyataan cinta pertamaku.

Aku sudah berdiri didepan pintu ruang ganti, tangan kananku kumasukan kedalam saku celana dimana aku menyimpan surat cinta itu. Setelah menarik nafas berkali-kali, aku pun membuka pintu ruang ganti tersebut.

"_Senpai_ ada yang ingin aku bica-..."

Kenapa Tuhan begitu tidak adil padaku. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa ketika melihat _senpai_ yang kusuka sedang berciuman mesra dengan Shougo. Hampir saja airmataku keluar.

Senpai yang menyadari keberadaanku, langsung mengambil jarak dari Shougo. Wajahnya merona, nafasnya juga masih tidak stabil. Melihat hal itu makin membuat hatiku sakit.

"Ini... aku bisa jelaskan ini Akashi?"

"_Senpai_, lain kali kalau ingin melakukan hal itu kunci pintunya, kau masih beruntung karena aku yang masuk keruangan ini."

Tangan kananku yang berada disaku celana kuremas kuat-kuat bahkan surat cinta yang sudah kubuat sejak kemarin malam pun ikut teremas. Biarkan lah surat itu hancur toh aku sudah tidak memiliki harapan lagi.

Dengan perlahan aku membalikan tubuhku, aku ingin segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tetapi sebelum pergi aku mengatakan sesuatu pada _senpai_ yang membuat wajahnya merona bahkan Shougo yang berada disana pun juga merona.

"Aku senang akhirnya kau mempunyai pacar Nijimura-_senpai_."

Andai aku adalah Shougo. Ya aku hanya bisa berandai saja...

.

Sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah mau mengalami jatuh cinta lagi. Aku takut jika hal itu kembali terulang. Akibatnya aku menjadi semakin tertutup, sifatku pun berubah... bukan... semua tentangku berubah. Aku bukanlah Akashi Seijurou yang dulu, bahkan aku menganggap kalau aku sebenarnya telah mati. Akashi Seijurou yang sekarang adalah Akashi yang sudah tidak memiliki hati lagi.

Tapi semua berubah ketika Rakuzan dikalah kan oleh Seirin di W_inter Cup_. Aku merasa Akashi Seijirou yang lama kembali muncul. Apalagi ketika melihat sebuah tangan terulur kearahku dan juga senyuman yang membuatku merasa gembira walaupun aku sedang kalah. Apakah aku boleh berharap pada orang ini? Apakah dia bisa mengobati hatiku?

Aku memilih untuk menerima uluran tangannya...

Awalnya aku masih bersikap dingin pada orang itu, tapi lama-kelamaan hatiku mulai mencair. Aku bahkan selalu menantikan hari Minggu, hari dimana aku yang berada di Kyoto datang mengunjunginya di Tokyo.

Terkadang aku suka cemburu pada sikap perhatiannya pada Tetsuya. Tetapi setiap kutanyakan apakah dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Tetsuya dia selalu menjawab tidak. Aku sangat senang tiap kali mendengar jawaban itu, rasanya seperti aku masih memiliki harapan. Aku ingin memilikinya...

Maka pagi dihari Rabu itu, aku mengirim sebuah pesan padanya yang mengatakan bahwa aku ingin bertemu dengannya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padanya. Awalnya dia menolak karena aku memberitahukan secara tiba-tiba tapi aku terus memaksanya agar dia mau bertemu denganku. Bahkan aku mengancamnya dengan gunting-guntingku jika dia tidak mau datang. Kedengaran egois memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai hari Minggu tiba.

Sudah kuduga aku datang lebih cepat darinya. Aku datang dengan menggunakan pakaian terbaikku, mungkin setelah menyatakan perasaanku kami bisa pergi kencan bersama. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat memikirkan hal itu.

Tak lama orang itu datang, dia tampak kehabisan nafas sepertinya dia berlari tadi. Dia mentapku kemudian berjalan pelan menghampiriku. Aku mulai menarik nafas berusaha menenangkan hatiku. Semoga kali ini berhasil, semoga benar aku masih memiliki kesempatan.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Akashi?"

"Kagami Taiga...aku menyukaimu maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Taiga diam tak merespon apa-apa, bahkan wajahnya terlihat tidak nyaman. Seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Apakah dia akan menolakku...?

"Kau tidak perlu langsung menjawab kita bisa-..."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa..."

Ja-Jangan bilang seperti itu Taiga, aku menyukaimu. Aku mohon kau hanya bercanda, kumohon...

"Aku berpacaran dengan Kuroko...maaf aku tidak bilang padamu."

Lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul, sakit sekali. Padahal aku sudah susah payah datang ke Tokyo. Padahal aku sudah susah payah memberanikan diriku untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Padahal aku sangat berharap dia menerimaku. Kenapa...kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang? Kenapa kau selalu berbuat baik padaku padahal kau sudah punya seseorang? Kenapa kau membuatku berharap?

Aku sudah tidak kuat, aku hanya bisa berpura-pura tegar dengan menampilkan senyum kecil dibibirku. Aku tidak tau sebenarnya aku membohongi dirinya atau diriku sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, walau kita tidak bersama...aku cukup senang bisa memberitahukan perasaanku padamu."

"Akashi aku-..."

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa lagi Taiga."

Aku segera membalikan tubuhku dan berusaha menjauh dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin. Aku tidak mau Taiga melihat airmataku. Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah dimatanya.

"Akashi tunggu kau sudah jauh-jauh kesini. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan dulu?"

Aku tau Taiga berusaha menghiburku, tapi aku tidak mau dia melakukan hal itu karena kasian padaku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku secara perlahan dan menatap kearahnya dengan wajah yang kuyakin sangat memperlihatkan rasa sakit hatiku.

"Taiga aku rasa keadaaku saat ini tidak mendukung, jadi aku akan langsung pulang."

Jika Tuhan mengambil nyawaku saat itu aku sudah sangat siap...

.

'_Akash-kun'_

'_hei..Akashi'_

'_yo...Akashi'_

"**Akashi...Akashi kau mendengarku?"**

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, ketika terdengar seseorang memanggil namaku. Suara yang begitu merdu sudah hampir satu tahun kudengar. Suara seseorang yang telah menyembuhkan rasa sakitku. Suara seseorang yang tidak sengaja kutemui saat aku menangis akibat penolakan Taiga. Suara seseorang yang walaupun takut padaku tapi tetap berusaha memberikan pundaknya untuk tempatku bersender saat itu. Suara seorang pemuda berambut coklat, dengan bola mata sewarna dengan warna rambutnya dan bertubuh lebih kecil dariku adalah penyelamatku.

Furihata Kouki namanya...

Dan setelah sekian lama aku mengenalnya, hari ini aku akan mengatakan padanya kalau aku menyukainya. Meskipun dia menolak, aku sudah siap mendengarnya.

"Akashi kau membuatku khawatir, kenapa tiba-tiba melamun begitu? Apa kau sedang tidak enak badan? lebih baik kita pulang saja..."

Aku menatapnya lembut lalu menggeleng pelan. Kouki memang selalu seperti itu, selalu saja mengkhawatirkanku.

Saat ini kami berdua sedang berada disebuah _cafe_ yang sering kami kunjungi berdua jika aku memiliki waktu untuk datang ke Tokyo. Dan tempat ini akan segera menjadi saksi bisu pengakuanku.

Mataku menatap Kouki, bohong jika aku bilang aku tidak gugup. Kouki yang merasa ditatap seperti itu olehku menjadi sedikit salah tingkah.

"Apa ada yang salah diwajahku?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, dia benar-benar lucu...

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Kouki..."

"Apa itu..?"

"Aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menerima perasaanku?"

Seperti yang sudah kuduga Kouki terkejut saat mendengar hal itu. Lagi-lagi penolakan ya? Aku hanya bisa menundukan kepalaku tak berani menatapnya. Aku benar-benar penakut...

"Apakah itu benar?"

Tentu saja itu benar, aku ingin mengatakan hal itu namun mulutku rasanya sangat kaku. Kouki yang kupikir akan menampakan wajah tidak suka sekarang malah sebaliknya wajahnya sangat merah sekali. Apakah dia malu? Atau hanya aku yang salah lihat?

Selagi aku masih bingung dengan segala pertanyaan dipikiranku. Terdengar suara merdu Kouki, dia tertawa. Bukan tertawa mengejek, tapi ini adalah suara tawa yang kusuka. Suara tawa yang selalu berhasil membuatku bahagia.

"Aku pikir selama ini hanya cinta satu pihak saja..."

"Kouki..."

"Bolehkah aku menerima perasaanmu, Akashi?"

Aku ingin sekali memeluknya dan berteriak senang. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Hatiku sangat hangat, senyuman tak kunjung hilang dari bibirku, dan juga airmata ini... untuk pertama kalinya airmata yang keluar dari kedua mataku adalah airmata bahagia.

Kutautkan tanganku dengan tangannya, wajahnya masih saja merona. Benar-benar manis. Terima kasih Tuhan atas cobaanmu selama ini, karena akhirnya berkat hal itu aku berhasil menemukan malaikat hatiku yang sebenarnya.

Tamat

.

Tidak.. ceritanya aneh, saya memang belum bisa membuat cerita romance #pundung

Kenapa Akashi jadi cengeng dan bernasib sial begitu, aku ikutan sedih #nangis

Cerita ini berakhir menjadi Akafuri, jadi maaf bagi OTP kalian ( ? xAkashi) berakhir tragis(?) begitu.. *bows*

Maaf kalau ada typo atau kata-kata yang tidak nyambung. Saya buatnya buru-buru, semoga cerita ini menghibur ya...

Sekian cuap-cuap saya, adakah yang bersedia membaca dan mereview cerita ini? #pasang pose imut

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**


End file.
